Bite Me
by KairiElric12
Summary: Ever been in love with someone completely oblivious to your feelings? It's suckish, right?


Gold. The softest and one of the most valuable in the world. It is truly beautiful and breath-taking. A marvelously, beautifully, astonishingly, breath-taking color. And I'm not just saying that because that's the color of my true love's eyes... Okay, maybe I am, but that's not the point!

These are eyes that sparkled like when happy, or excited. That smoldered like lava when angry. That became cold and dead when sad. These eyes could read me like an open book. These were the eyes of Edward Vincent Elric. The only boy I had ever loved and was falling even more in love with as the seconds passed.

However, these feelings were not mutual in any way as far as I'm concerned. In Edward's mind, we were just friends. Suckish, right?

Oh, well. I suppose I'm content with just staring into those beautiful gemstones of eyes he wore for now.

"Roya, are you okay?" Edward asked, completely interrupting your fantasy. Damn little hotty.

I shook my head a little, officially leaving cloud nine and returning to the suckish reality that was my life. We were riding the bus home from school. "Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, trying not to let the disappointment in my voice show. "Just... got distracted, I guess."

Then he did something that really pissed me off. He smiled that, perfect, dreamy smile that made my melt to the core like a Popsicle in direct sunlight. DAMN HIM!

"Good," he said, softly. Just, great. Another thing to make me melt faster. "I was seriously getting worried. I thought had somehow suddenly developed autism."

"Can that even really happen?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe."

We both laughed. This is what it was always like with him. It was nice, it really was. But it wasn't anything near what I wanted. I had a feeling it would never be what I wanted. You see why my life sucks in this department now, right?

"Hey, Edward?" I asked as a sudden thought popped into my head.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"If you could pick any color to describe me, what would it be?"

"Blue." Okay, that was strangely fast. Did he think about this kind of stuff, too?

"Blue?" I gave him the most confused look a person could give.

"Yep. Blue. You're blue. Dark blue to be exact."

"How the Hell on a corn dog stick am I dark blue?"

"I don't know. It just fits you. I guess it's because of your eyes. Even when you smile they look sad. Another word for 'sad' is 'blue'. In, conclusion, you're dark blue."

I stares at him for a minute, still totally confused. "You're really weird, you know that?"

He gave me a goofy grin that spread across his whole face. "Yep!"

I laughed.

"What about me?" he inquired.

"Huh?"

"I gave you a color, now you have to give me one. It's only fair."

"Oh. Good point." I sat there for moment, pretending to think. I didn't want him to think I already had an answer to this. Even if he had one. "Um... Gold, I guess."

"Gold, really?" He gave me the same look I gave him only moments ago. "That's a weird choice."

"Hey, I didn't say anything about your answer!" I exclaimed, a little angry now.

"Alright, alright. I'll shut up."

We were silent for a moment. It was a really awkward silence to. The kind of silence that occurs after someone tells a really offensive joke about homosexuals or race. It sent an unpleasant chill down my spine.

I cleared my throat. "So, um... How's your dad?"

Let me just make one thing clear before I tell you how Edward reacted to this question: Edward and his father, Hohenheim, did not have the best relationship. I mean, it's not like Hohenheim didn't try to be close with his son. The thing was, Edward was always pushing him away. I didn't get it. Hohenheim was a really nice guy. I wasn't even his kid and he bought me Christmas and birthday presents. Really nice ones, too.

Edward gave me a very sour look that said, "You couldn't think of anything else, could you?"

"Sorry..." I muttered.

He sighed. "It's fine. He's okay, I guess. I don't really pay much attention to him."

"Really? I had no idea," I thought.

Edward sighed again. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"The mood. Me and my dad aren't in a very good place right now."

"You and your dad are never in a good place."

"You just don't understand."

"No, I don't."

"He's put me through a lot of Hell, okay? I don't feel like explaining right now. But, I can never forgive him."

The bus came to a squeeling hault at my stop.

"Maybe you should try," I murmered, then got off the bus.


End file.
